1. Field
The disclosed embodiments generally relate to techniques for accessing an online content management system. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to a technique for enabling a user to access an online content management system from different instances of a third-party application located on different computing devices without having to sign on separately from each computing device.
2. Related Art
Online content management systems such as the Dropbox™ service, which is offered by Dropbox, Inc., of San Francisco, Calif., are quite popular because they enable users to access their online content from a number of different computing devices. Unfortunately, the process of accessing the online content management system can be complicated if the user tries to access the online content management system through a third-party application, such as an email system. In this case, the user has to sign on to the online content management system from each instance of the third-party application.
For example, suppose a user is accessing a online content management system through a first email client located on a first device. If the user switches to a second computing device and subsequently attempts to access the online content management system through a second email client on the second device, the user needs to sign on to the online content management system again from second email client, even though the user has already signed on to the online content management system through the first email client.
This process of signing on to the online content management system from each instance of the third-party application is time-consuming and cumbersome.